Does This Make Me a Failure?
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: The way his fingers strummed the strings, the way they moved across the fingerboard and his eyes were just s focused and allured me to him. It was amazing, and oh god! was it! Oneshot for now, TBC later KH2 spoilers


**_Title: Does That Make Me a Failure?  
Author: _**_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin)_**_  
Disclaimer:_**_ Let's go over this slowly so you can understand what I'm saying. I do not own this. If I did, do you seriously think that I would be typing a poorly written story like this?_**_  
Pairings: _**_Axel/Demyx_**_  
Rating: _**_M_**_  
Warnings:_**_ AU, yaoi and whatever comes along with it. SPOILERS FOR KHII_

**_Summary: _**_The way his fingers strummed the strings, the way they moved across the fingerboard and his eyes were just s focused and allured me to him. It was amazing, and oh god! was it! Oneshot for now, TBC later_

**_Author's Note: _**this fic is being typed randomly, so don't think anything of it. I finished as slow as I could cuz I had nothing else to do and I didn't want to type my other stories for the moment. So anyways, I do yaoi, and I like guy on guy, so if anyone would like to request a pairing, I'll be happy to do, as long as you don't mind it being a oneshot.

…

His fingers moved slyly across the fingerboard and I could see his fingers pluck and play at the strings as the chords moved on. I was impressed to say at the least. I was amazed at how much he improved from the encounter in the Underworld. It was…amazing.

I smiled at the scene below, he was handling the three buffoons well, but obviously not well enough. I just hoped that however well he did, it was well enough to hold them off for as long as possible. I was sent to make sure Demyx failed.

Yes, I said failed. Xemnas didn't want him to succeed, it would have been too much for his pride or whatever. I didn't really want Demyx to fail, he didn't do anything wrong, he just wasn't a fighter, he was more of a runner. It was funny, how he ran from battles and left whoever he was fighting with to fend for themselves. He did that to me once, I knew he didn't mean to, but he wasn't strong enough to fight, or at least I thought so. But apparently he _was _a fighter, he was strong, but he never showed it. He was strong enough to handle a lot of things.

Well, anyways, I watched him get hit by comet multiple times, and endure Sora's Valor form. I winced visibly as he was hurt and thrown to the ground, but recovered quickly just to be knocked down again. I prayed to whatever god they may be, that he would recover this time. But when he was knocked down I saw him twitch slightly, before standing up shakily and looking to Sora and his friends. I couldn't hear what he said, but I saw him disappear.

I quickly followed, I couldn't let him be by himself, that wasn't part of my order. I had to follow him, keep him busy, and make sure he didn't interfere. I didn't like this part of the job, it wasn't like it was Demyx's fault, he was just him, the bubbly – sometimes annoying – guy that everyone – but me – hates. He was in his room in the castle place, thingy. I knew he would be, he was obvious, so predictable.

"Hey, Axel!" He greeted, ignoring his body, ignoring the pains, just to say hello to the sexiest guy in this place. I nodded in reply and pushed him back down onto his bed. I knelt down in front of him, placing my hands on his knees and looking up at him. "What?" He shrugged, wincing as I slightly touched his stomach that was caked with dry blood.

I was shocked, I didn't think he would get hurt this much, I was…mortified? Is that the right word? I didn't think Sora could deal that much damage, he was worse than Roxas…I think. Across his stomach was a large gash that was _still_ oozing blood. The blood was obviously red, but seemed darker and thicker against his black cloak that we were all forced to wear. I touched it tentatively again only to receive another wince in return.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom that was connected to his room, I grabbed a towel off the rack and hurried back to the sitar player. I pushed him back, ignoring his protests and made sure he stayed laid down. _Guess this'll keep him busy. _I took a hold of the zipper near his neck and started to pull it down slowly. I hesitated when I got to his large cut, should I do it fast – like a band-aid – or slowly, picking it off carefully?

I went with the first choice.

I ripped it off quickly, wincing at his scream of pain and agony. I looked to his face to see eyes squinted, mouth open in mid-scream, and tears rolling down his cheeks. I got it past his cut and continued to take it all the way off, leaving him in this boots and black pants. I pulled his arms out of the cloak and slid it out from under him. He was still crying as he cooperated in helping me.

I didn't like to see him cry.

It made him look weak and vulnerable, more so than usual. I mean, he was strong, I mentioned that before, but now…he seemed in pain, in need, in need for comfort for something… I dabbed the towel along the cut, avoiding it directly but dabbing at the wet blood. There wasn't much I could do. One of the others would have to care to it, taking _proper _care of it. I wouldn't be able to help.

…

Larxene stomped out of the room, mumbling something about not being able to fight, and how she was left to care for the baby of the group. I shook my head to ignore her mumblings and headed back into Demyx's room to see how he was coping with being in the same room as the bitch. He was doing fine, he was even sitting up in bed, staring at the wall and seeming to be out of it. I shut the door, a little too loudly to be necessary and locked it, making sure the lock clicked loudly enough for him to hear it.

"Yo, Axel." He greeted me again, ignoring his pain to be an idiot.

"How're doin'?" I asked, sitting down next to his bed, laying my hand on his.

"Horrible," he said truthfully. I squeezed his hand in mine and let him continue. "I can't believe I failed." _You weren't meant to succeed. _"I mean, maybe if I wasn't so…so damn _cocky _then maybe I could've beaten him…" _You wouldn't have. _

I wasn't going to tell him anything, he wasn't supposed to know anything. Xemnas just told me to keep him occupied long enough to last this fight, however long that was going to be. "Don't be so hard on yourself, you did your best! That's what matters!" I comforted, or at least tried to.

"That doesn't sound like you Axel, what's goin' on?" He asked me skeptically, taking his hand from mine fearfully.

"I…uh…" What was I supposed to say? I couldn't tell him what was going on, or Xemnas' orders, that'll get me killed… So I went for the one thing he wouldn't have expected. I kissed him.

…

That one kiss led to more, I couldn't stop there. He was too…too…_intoxicating._ Yes, too intoxicating for me to resist him. His beautiful lips, his soft hair, his smooth skin, everything about him was perfect. I kissed him forcefully on the lips, at first, then relaxed when I felt his arms around my neck pulling me closer to him. I climbed on the bed to meet his request, and gracefully moved over him with cat-like moves that I wasn't even aware off, let alone anything Demyx was aware of.

When I laid my body on his, I heard him scream onto my mouth. I quickly lifted myself off of him and sat next to him, trying to calm him down and wipe away the tears that rolled down his slightly red cheeks. When he calmed down, I took his hand in mine again, squeezing it slightly before bringing it up to my mouth to press a tender kiss to his knuckles.

"Lay on me…" I said softly, not wanting to ruin this beautiful moment between us two. He did as I said, straddling my legs instead. His legs were on either side of my thighs, and his hands were resting against my cloaked chest. He reached to the zipper to fix that problem though. He brought it down somewhat quickly, not taking his time to be seductive or teasing as I thought he would. He lifted himself off of me a little to slide the zipper all the way down before pushing it off my shoulders and leaving me topless. Demyx's rough, calloused hands roamed my chest, playing and pinching at my skin. I couldn't help but moan at the contact and I couldn't help the fluttering of my eyes as they closed.

With my eyes closed, I didn't realize that Demyx was so close to me, his lips hovering only slightly from mine, his eyes gazing at my closed ones, and his cold hands pressing against my warm chest. His lips brushed against mine and I swear I saw fireworks, the way he was pressed against me, the way his lips moved on mine; it was heaven. I couldn't help the occasional moan that slipped past my lips and hovered in the atmosphere.

"Demyx," I whispered in ecstasy.

"Axel…do you love me?" He asked innocently and I couldn't help but smile at it. I nodded vigorously, kissing him hotly. I felt him smile against my lips before trailing his down my chest to my pant line. I looked down to see him flushed and avoiding eye contact with me. He took the zipper of my black pants between his fingers and tugged it down, pulling my pants down after he removed my boots. I lifted my hips to assist him and I closed my eyes, moaning to give him encouragement. I felt him remove my boxers. I felt his hands trail up my sides. I felt his kisses lead down to a very…I don't know place. His mouth surrounded me in a warm place, his tongue swirled around me, and his hands pumped me. It was amazing, I never thought that someone as sweet as Demyx would be able to accomplish something as amazing as this.

I decided to stop him, thinking that this wasn't fair, him giving me all this pleasure and me not doing anything in return. I pulled him up, back to my lips, shivering first with the rush of air that seemed to breeze by. His eyes were gleaming and sparkling with what seemed to be on-coming tears. "Did I do something wrong?" I shook my head, not really trusting myself to speak. I don't know why, but I felt that if I talked, I would say something that would hurt him, especially with how sensitive he was.

"What's up then?" He asked. I shook my head again. "Do you really love me? Or is this just an act?"

"I…never really thought about this, but I guess I do love you, Demyx." I smirked at him when his cheeks colored into a soft pink color that complimented his features perfectly.

"What do we do now?" I thought about his question. I knew what I wanted, and god! I wanted it bad, but I wouldn't be able to do it with him now, we wouldn't have enough time, Xemnas would know, we weren't alone. There were so many factors to this equation that I _had _to think about. And, what about his stomach, he was badly hurt and we couldn't strain it anymore.

"_We _do nothing. _I _do this…" I left it hanging for a little while before flipping us over and making sure that I wasn't laying _any_ pressure on him whatsoever.

…

I kissed his member, pumping it with my hand, loving the way his moans and gasps echoed through his room. I enveloped him in my mouth, taking him wholly. His hands weaved themselves in my flaming hair. He tasted so…sweet but with a soft, almost not there, bitterness. I could feel his back arch under my hands as I held down his hips, making sure he didn't buck into my mouth, causing me to choke whatsoever.

"Ohhh, Ax-el!" He moaned loudly, I smiled around him as I bobbed my head. I couldn't help the smile, it was like it was against my will or something. It was just something that started from my…as cheesy and corny as it sounds…my heart(let's ust pretend for a moment I have one.) The thought of being able to do this for the guy I've secretly loved for who knows how long, was…awesome? Oh, I don't know. It was just…

His back stayed arched as I kept my lips wrapped around his length. His head was being tossed side to side from what I could tell, eyes closed in pleasure and mouth open in a silent scream.

I felt his member tense up right before he came in my mouth. And did he come. I swallowed once, before more was shot into my mouth, not that I minded. I actually encouraged this by pumping my fist around him. I loved his taste; the pre-come was one thing, but actually having the 'stuff' was unbelievable, it was better than anything I've ever had, the bitterness was over-done by the sweetness of it.

I wiped my mouth, climbing my way up his body with soft kisses to his skin. I met his slightly opened mouth with a kiss to it, delving my tongue into it's depths. His eyes were closed, but he didn't respond, only acknowledging it with a small, almost inaudible, moan.

I laid beside him, fisting myself to get off without him doing anything. I thought of how he looked while I gave him pleasure, I thought of the gasps and moans I caused him to make, I thought of him and him alone. And all that was enough to make me come in my hand. I sighed, wiping my hand on the towel that I used to clean the blood off of him earlier. I turned to beside me and noticed he was sleeping, some drool dabbling off of the side of his mouth. I smiled at his antics and adorableness and sat up, getting dressed. I tied the laces of my boots and sat on the edge of the bed, holding my cloak in my hands. I looked back at Demyx and sighed again.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered to no one and stood up. I threw the cloak around my shoulders and zipped it up. I conjured up a portal and walked through it, heading for Hollow Bastion. I appeared behind the three buffoons that hurt my Demyx.

"Way to fall right into their trap…" _And so it begins…_


End file.
